In the field of pressure transducers, there are different types of resistive and capacitor units commonly available. Such arrangements usually respond to an applied force by producing a physical displacement, to provide an electrical signal. The resistance element can change a contact position as a function of pressure. The capacitive element generally has a pair or set of metallic surfaces which responds to the applied force by changing either the spacing or the effective surface area. However these prior art devices generally require a complex mechanical assembly, in that a precise air space is usually provided.
The present invention is particularly useful with a variable area transducer of the capacitive type, in which the components can be fitted in an abutting relationship without the need to maintain a precise air gap or spacing.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a signal translating circuit for producing a d-c output signal which varies as a function of changes in the transducer capacitance.